


Moon Rise

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dittany (n):</p><p>A magical plant used in Potion-Making, and is a powerful healing herb and restorative. Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound, and after application, the wound seems several days old. In addition to Dittany's essence being applied topically, the raw plant can be consumed to heal shallow wounds.  It is used in a mixture with silver to cure werewolf bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/gifts).



“ _Goddamnit!!_ ”

“Having floo powder problems, Dave?”

You silently curse the day gravity manifested upon this earth as you stumble to your feet, dusting off your knees with disdain.

“No, I was just making friends with the ground, thanks, Rose.” It came to no surprise to you in your first year that your cousin would be sorted into Slytherin, and that fact never fails to come and bite you back in the ass.

“Oh, come off it, Dave. We’re going back to Hogwarts! Don’t you want to see your friends again? You’ve been complaining about it all summer.”

“That’s because John and Jade decided to fly off to who knows where—“

“ _Indonesia._ ”

“Right, _Indonesia_. Speaking of, though, where are the wonder twins? Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Right on cue (really, you must be psychic or something; you ought to look into divination) John and Jade appear from the wall onto platform 9 and ¾ , their hair amess as usual.

“I told you not to forget it, John!!”

“I know, but I’ve been busy this morning packing up!”

“That’s what happens when you pack at the last possible moment, John.” You chuckle as the two stroll up to you and Rose, greeting you with goofy, buck-toothed grins and bright eyes.

“Hey, Dave! Hey, Rose!”

“Wow, it’s been awhile, you two. Have fun without us this summer?” Jade and John share surreptitious glances with each other, their own Siamese talk.

“We would never,” John scoffs, causing Jade to giggle. You reach over with your hands and ruffle both disheveled mops of raven hair, mussing them up even more.

“Alright you two, let’s get on the train. We’ve got places to be, and I don’t want TZ and Vris to take our fave spot on the train like they did last year.” The four of you find your suitcases and load up onto the train, ready for another great year at your favorite place in the world.

 

//

 

“So, how much bribing did it take to get that badge of yours, Strider?” You’re interrupted at the first feast by Vriska sneering in your ear, and you can’t help but exhaust a boisterous sigh. Before you even have the chance to retort, someone beats you to the punch.

“Lay off, Vriska. You’ve just got a stick up your butt because they didn’t give _you_ one.” Jade was never one to miss a beat and was very quick on her feet, so it doesn’t surprise you that she’s by your side defending your honor. You’d appreciate her efforts at quelling Vriska more if Vriska wasn’t one to take vendettas out on people, but unfortunately . . . she does.

“Little Miss Harley’s come to play now, has she? Ohh, and she’s got a prefect badge too! I should’ve known the two of you would be perfecting it up together. You must’ve gotten your little girlfriend to get you a badge this year. Typical.” It takes every last ounce of muscle you have to hold Jade back from landing one on Vriska’s face.

“Ughhh!!!” Jade screams back at her as Vriska walks back to her table, cackling menacingly. You can’t help but notice that Jade’s flushed several shades of red within the minute right after Vriska’s comment, but you elect to ignore it. You’re not about to delve into that whole ordeal at the moment, and you just want to relax before you really kick off the new school year. You also detected a hint of righteous fury in her eyes, and you weren’t about to do anything to unleash it.

“I know, I know. Vriska’s shit, I get it, Harls. You shouldn’t let her get to you that way. All she’s doing is trying to get a rise out of us.” Jade turns her face toward you, an adorable pout adorned upon her face.

“She’s just so awful! And besides, you shouldn’t let her get away with saying that stuff! You earned your prefect badge fair and square.” You smirk down at her, amused by her fierce loyalty and willingness to defend her friends at the drop of a hat.

“I know, but sometimes we just gotta let her win, eh? It’ll get under her skin more if we admit defeat. She _likes_ the attention.” Jade huffs and drops the pout off her face, replacing it with a brilliant pearlescent smile instead.

“You’re right, Dave. Well, I should probably get back to eating with my house now. Fef’s been dying to show me her new pygmy puff. See ya later!” She waves goodbye and bounds off towards the mass of Ravenclaws, leaving you with the rest of the Gryffindor table, the people around you waggling their eyebrows.

“So, when’s the wedding?” You turn on your heel and glare at Terezi (which is difficult to detect behind your shades, but you do it nonetheless), a prickle of heat stinging at your cheeks.

“It’s not like that.” Karkat snorts beside you.

“Oh please, you’ve been dying to get with her ever since she was able to knock you on your feet in that one duel fourth year.”

“Okay, first of all, I call bullshit on that claim because—“

“Because of your fragile constitution?” Terezi interrupts.

“ _No_ ,” you seethe slightly, “Because—you know what? I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Terezi exchanges a glance with Karkat, the two snorting simultaneously.

“ _Fragile constitution_.” You blatantly ignore them after that, snatching an apple strudel off one of the silver platters, lacerating it angrily with your teeth.

“You guys are the worst.” As you finish up your strudel, the feast at the table suddenly disappears, alerting you that it’s time to get your prefect on and show around some first years to the Gryffindor dormitories.

“Ugh, that time already?” Terezi groans, and you nod your head, twisting your mouth to the side sympathetically.

“Yup, it’s that time already. C’mon, TZ, let’s go round up these rowdy first years and show them the dormitories.” You wave her on with your hand and she follows suit, in sync with you as you shuffle down the aisle to the end of the table. The headmaster dismisses everyone else and they follow suit, breaking apart to go to their predetermined locations.

“I know you’ve already said no, but can we _please_ —“ Terezi begins, but you cut her off, crossing your arms to your chest and shaking your head.

“Terezi, I already told you that we could get our asses expelled if we tried luring the first years to the Forbidden Forest. First of all, the word ‘forbidden’ is in the name, and second of all, are you sure you’re a Gryffindor? ‘Cause I’m tempted to sit your ass back on that stool and have the Sorting Hat rethink a few things.” A wicked grin engulfs the entirety of her face, cackling away.

“Oh, I would never _dream_ of taking those kids there. But if I tell them—“

“ _No_. Stop whatever it is you’re thinking of, because it’s a bad idea. Besides, this is our last year here. Don’t you wanna, I dunno, graduate or some shit?” She reaches over and pinches your cheek hard, and you slap her hand away in retaliation.

“C’mon Dave, you used to be fun! Pull that stick out of your ass that Harley stuck up there.” You elect to focus on your prefect duties instead and call out to the first years to tail behind you, Terezi shutting up immediately, lagging behind in tow.

 

You have a feeling that this is going to be an exceptionally long school year.

 

//

 

You make your way to the greenhouse with your books tucked neatly between your arm and torso, quickening your pace. Your last class ran a little longer than usual (Snape _really_ enjoys torturing the lot of you with endless potions, the damn bastard), so you were running a bit late to your herbology tutoring session with Jade. You were absolutely hopeless when it came to the care of plants, and after your last disaster with the mandrakes (you don’t like to talk about it), she decided that you were in desperate need of her help and that she should just teach you herbology herself.

“God fucking damnit, sorry I’m late, Jade,” you pant out as you rush into the greenhouse. “You know Snape. He’s a bastard.”

“S’alright, Dave! This plant and I were just getting friendly! Weren’t we, Mortimer?” You watch as Jade, cheeks caked in dirt, leans into the potted plant she has in her hands and gives it a gentle peck.

“Mortimer?” Jade’s hazel eyes flash over to yours slyly, a hint of a sparkle in her eye.

“What, afraid you have competition?” You scoff at her.

“Me and a plant? What kind of Little Shop of Horrors type shit is this?” Jade giggles as she grabs your wrist, pulling you over towards the table she’s at.

“Alright, alright, you big dummy. Let’s do some herbology before I get sick of ya.”

“Oh, come on, Jade. You’d never get sick of my gorgeous face.” She reaches over and flicks you on the nose.

“Of course not. Now put on these gloves and help me shovel this dragon dung into these pots.” You sneer with disgust as you roll up your sleeves and then slide the gloves on, watching Jade as she gets to work. Dragon dung _definitely_ does not make the top list of your favorite things (and it never will), but you do it for your own sake so that you can pass this godforsaken class.

“Blegh. Can’t we just use regular soil like muggles do?” you complain. Jade shakes her head.

“Nuh-uh. Dragon dung makes the best fertilizer. We don’t need any of that sissy muggle crap, no pun intended.” You stick your hand into the bag of shit.

“Well, I’m literally in the shitter now.”

“Dave!!” Jade exclaims, snorting with laughter. In the browned-orange pot in front of you, you drop the pile of dung, patting it inside firmly, turning at the last second to grin at her.

“Hey, I’m only telling it like it is, Harley. Alright, what are we working with today? Please don’t say mandrakes.” Her eyes widen as she gazes at you in horror.

“Hell no! I think the entire school would agree with me on never letting you touch the mandrakes again. We don’t want history to repeat itself, and if you do try it again, I’ll make sure your ass never steps foot in this greenhouse again.” You take Jade’s threat seriously, because even you know that the . . . _incident_ . . . was probably one of the worst mistakes you’ve ever made. You step back from the table, hands raised in surrender.

“You won’t see me touching one ever again, that’s for sure.” Jade sighs.

“Good. And today we’re working with dittany, to answer your question.”

“Dittany?” She nods her head at you before walking towards the back of the room, rooting around through all the odds and ends of plants until she finds a tray with two tiny, forest-green plants encased in dirt.

“This is dittany, aka ‘burning bush’.” You flash a worried look at her, one that she’s able to detect despite your eyes being shielded behind your shades, and she raises her hand in reassurance. “Don’t worry, it’s not going to hurt you. It’s actually a healing sort of plant. We’re going to pot them and grow them for the next few days. Professor wants me to harvest them when they’re ready and make a special draught from them. It’s a very difficult process, and we need to be especially careful because dittany isn’t something we can spare.” The two of you stand an inch apart as you watch her scoop the plant up with her gloved hands, placing it into the pot in front of her with precision and wariness, because to her, each plant is like a child, and she its gentle mother. You like that about Jade. You like a lot of things about Jade.

“So what kind of draught do we make with dittany?” She hums as she packs dirt around the tiny flora.

“It helps with werewolf bites.” Jade makes no attempt at eye contact with you, and it starts to make you nervous. Is there something she’s not telling you?

“Ah. Are we going to be concocting the potion, too?” Jade shakes her head.

“No, only I will. I’m just simply teaching you about the properties of the plant itself. Sorry to say this, Dave, but if you made it, you might mess it up.”

“Hey, I take offense at that! I’m not a terrible potion maker!”

“But you are terrible with plants.” You reach into the bag of dung in front of you and grab a handful of it, steadying yourself into throwing position.

“That’s some real trash talk there, Harley. You sure you wanna play this game with me?” You watch her eyes widen as she reaches into her pocket, extracting her wand for protection.

“Don’t make me hex you, Dave Strider! I’ll turn your legs to jelly!”

She doesn’t know how right she is.

 

//

 

“Your go, Terezi.”

“Knight to G5.” You gaze at the chessboard, contemplating your next move as Terezi’s knight shifts into place. With your chin resting atop your leg, you were quite bored with the tedious hours spent making sure there were no kids roaming the castle at night, and you were definitely sick of playing endless games of wizard chess with Terezi (not just because she was always kicking your ass at it).

“Pawn to B4,” you announce, watching your pawn move into place. A slight breeze flies in through the open window and you pull the sleeves of your sweater down your arms.

“God, TZ, this is so fucking boring. Why does anyone think that being a prefect is the best job in the world?” you ask your co-prefect with a yawn.

“Because of the perks?” she suggests. You shrug.

“Having a nice bathroom isn’t really the world’s greatest perk.”

“We do get more respect from the professors.”

“Tell that to Snape.” Before the two of you are able to continue your conversation, a loud howl rips throughout the cool November night, setting you on edge. “What the hell was that?!”

“I dunno, a wolf or something? Does it matter?” You stare straight at Terezi, your lips drawn thin.

“Hogwarts doesn’t have wolves.” Another howl echoes and you rise from the ground, extracting your wand from your back pocket. “I’m gonna go check it out.” Terezi reaches out and grips your hand, tugging you back into place.

“Look, Dave, as much as it’s our job as prefects to keep track of what happens at night in Hogwarts, I don’t think checking out creepy shit on the grounds is one of those duties we have to fulfill. Let’s just stay here and play some more chess.” You remove your hand from her grasp and shake your head.

“No, TZ. I don’t know why, but I really feel like I have to check it out.”

“Well in that case, want me to tag along as back up.” You reach out and grip both her shoulders, eyes glaring into hers over your glasses.

“Stay here, okay? If I don’t come back within an hour, then alert the headmaster. Got it?” Terezi bites her lip a moment, contemplating your order, but then nods her head in agreement.

“Okay. Be careful, Dave. I don’t wanna have to look for another prefect partner. The rest of those Griffyndors are dumb.” You smirk at her before taking off down the corridor, finding your way towards the back of the school. You pray that you won’t have to delve into the Forbidden Forest, but the possibility seems more and more likely by the second. You don’t know why you’re being so stupid—you’ve sort of outgrown your reckless behavioral tendencies in the past couple years, and yet . . . and yet here you are, scoping out a mysterious creature in the dead of night. You pray to Merlin that you’ll come out alive.

As you step out into the bitter cool of midnight, you hear the creature howl again, the effect much clearer to your ears now. You feel a chill run up in down your spine as your heart begins to thump faster, the adrenaline pumping through your system. The grounds are lit by the rays of the moon, and suddenly you realize something—

It’s a full moon.

_Shit._

Before you can process it even further, a shrill howl pierces the air, and as you slowly turn . . .

“Oh my shit, I’m going to die tonight, aren’t I?!”

You wait for death to come and claim you as you stand rooted in the ground, but it never comes. Instead, the werewolf stands tall, sniffing at the air around. You notice everything about it—it’s not a textbook werewolf, for sure. Its snow-white fur whips around from the gentle wind, all whilst its electric green eyes train directly onto you. It almost feels like the creature is staring straight into your soul, and it gives you the heebie-jeebies.

“Nice . . . doggie? Man, I don’t know what you are. I mean I do, but . . . I have Snausages? No, I’m sorry, that was a lie. I can get Snausages? Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. Snausages are a muggle invention. I can’t get you anything.” The wolf huffs, and for a second you’re convinced it was a laugh, but it seems almost impossible. Werewolves have no recollection of human emotions. They’re dogs. And you’re under their list of ‘delectable main courses’.

You turn back to face the werewolf, coming up with as many defensive spells as possible for when it attacks, but when you do, it’s gone. There’s no evidence of the beast ever having stood in front of you, let alone been romping on the grounds of the school, and you begin to question whether or not it was there at all. The electric green eyes pop up into your head again, however, and you know you weren’t making it up. Shaken up and freezing, you make your way back into the school, processing the things you just saw. You decide to not tell anyone what happened, deciding that it’s best to keep it a secret. Besides, there’s only one thing plaguing your mind about what it means.

 

Someone in the school is a werewolf.

 

//

 

“Dave, are you even paying attention? I’ve been explaining the nature and uses of hellebore to you for the past hour! Do you want to pass herbology or not?” Jade manages to successfully break you from you hazy reverie by flicking you on the forehead. Your mouth twists to the side as you lift your head from the couch, looking up at her.

“Jade, I have a question to ask you. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while.” You watch Jade’s eyes widen, her cheeks burning a light shade of pink.

“Y-Yeah? What’s up?”

“Can you tell me about werewolves?” Her face immediately goes flushed after that, all color draining from her face. Her hand grips the quill in her hand, and her back goes stiff.

“Uh, sure.” Jade exhausts a breath, regaining her composure before she launches into one of her infamous lectures. “Well, as I’m sure you already know, a werewolf is a human that has succumbed to lycanthropy, which means on every full moon they transform into a wolf-like creature. Their mind becomes muddled because they are no longer human, and they become extremely aggressive. The transformation lasts all night and only for that night, and when it is over, they revert back into human form once again. They have the ability to remember everything that occurred when they were in said wolf form, but they lack the ability to control it. Thusly, many friends of the werewolf find themselves, in the end, a victim, despite being the person’s friend.” You sit on the information for a second, contemplating.

“Is there any cure for lycanthropy?” Jade shakes her head, her face still pale.

“No, there isn’t. There are only potions you can take to alleviate the symptoms that people with lycanthropy suffer, and there is a treatment for fresh wounds given to a person by a werewolf, but other than that, there is no cure. Lycanthropy is permanent.”

“Hmmm.” You think back to the werewolf you saw the other night, and you begin to feel a touch sad. The person at the school suffering from lycanthropy has no chance of ever being freed from the burden of becoming a beast, and they have to keep it a secret from everyone.

“Why are you so interested in the subject anyway, Dave?” Jade’s question throws you off a bit, and you try your hardest to divert her away from the real reason you’re asking about it.

“Oh, no reason. I was just . . . reading a book and it had a werewolf in it. I was curious to know more about them.” Jade seems to accept that answer, not pressing any further.

“I didn’t know you read, Dave,” she quips, and you furrow your brows, pouting.

“Hey! Not cool, Harley. Not cool at all.”

 

//

 

You wait for the next month to roll around before you venture out to the castle grounds once again, because you’re determined to meet this werewolf again. You make sure you’re on prefect duty the night of the full moon, practically _begging_ for it just so that you can figure out who this wolf-person is exactly. It’s kind of a dumb idea, you realize, but it’d be dumber to let the person wander the school grounds at night without anyone else knowing. If someone were to wander out at night, well . . . it could be fatal.

You pull your scarf tighter around your neck as you press through the snow, the moon shining down once again, blanketing the land in a lunar glow. At this point, you might as well be wearing a suit of prime cuts while a neon sign stands next to you saying, “All You Can Eat!”, but you continue venturing anyway, careful to not slip on the icy ground beneath your feet.

_This is so stupid._

You almost give up entirely—you haven’t heard a single howl all night, and at this point, you should just get your ass back inside before you die of hypothermia instead. You’ve already reached your stupid quota for the night already, so what’s the point of exceeding it? As you start to turn on your heels to head back towards the castle, you hear it, the solemn echoing of a howl piercing through the night, jump-starting your adrenaline. You reach into your pocket and grip your wand, ready this time in case you actually do throw yourself headfirst into danger.

You start stalking off towards the source of the howl, ready to meet your maker, but before you can—

“Ha! I knew you were up to no good, Strider! Terezi let it slip that you had ventured out one night during a full moon, and now here you are, breaking the rules again! You are sooooooo going to get expelled, prefect or not.” Vriska appears behind you and you turn to face her, a wicked grin plastered upon her face. You scowl at her, crossing your arms to your chest.

“Hey, dumbass, _you_ snuck out, too, only you’re not a prefect like I am. Technically I’m allowed to be out at night. You’re supposed to be in bed _not snitching_.”

“But this is twice you’ve broken the rules. Also, I’ve got protection from getting in trouble.”

“Yo, I hate to burst your bubble, but Snape is no form of protection. He’ll bust your ass, too. So why don’t you drop it and get the hell out of here, okay? I won’t even tell anyone you snuck out, and I guess I’ll owe you or some shit. Vriska? _Vriskaaaaa_.” You wave your hand in front of her face when you notice she’s out of it, her mouth agape as she gazes forward. “Okay, is this some sort of ass-backwards version of the silence game? ‘Cause if it is, you are totally sucking at it right now.” Vriska still doesn’t answer you but instead raises her hand, pointing behind you. You shift in the direction she is pointing and finally understand her reason for silence.

The werewolf is standing right in front of you, only inches away.

“Okay, listen up, Vriska,” you order her, your voice barely above a whisper, “Just stay still. Don’t do anything stupid, and if we’re lucky, it’ll go away.” The white beast sniffs at the air again, huffing. It turns to gaze at you like it had the month prior, the same electric green setting you on edge. It moves closer and closer to you slowly and you feel your body go rigid. Once you had been spared, but now, surely you weren’t going to survive this. The phrase, “Hello, my name is Dave Strider and welcome to Jackass!” pops into your head.

“Nice doggie. I’m sorry I don’t have Snausages this time, either, but, y’know, you don’t have to eat me. I mean, I’m all stick and bones. You don’t want me.”

“Strider, are you trying to get me killed?!” Vriska whispers harshly behind you, but you don’t turn to face her, staying still as can be.

“Just hold up, okay? I’ve got this.” You’re thrown off when the wolf suddenly emits a low growl, and you notice its stare is settled on someone else, now, as in Vriska. Great, you may not be killed, but Vriska certainly will be at the rate you’re going.

“Dave, if I die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” You try to come up with some sort of a plan to get the two of you out of harm’s way safely, but you draw a blank. When it matters, you seem to lose any sort of tactical ability you possess. “Just stay still, and don’t do anything that’ll make it—“

“ _Sectumsempra!!_ ” You watch as Vriska’s wand snaps out in front of her, blasting a spell at the beast. You watch as it falls to the ground, blood splattering around its body as it goes limp.

“What the hell was that?! You do realize that’s a student here, right, Vriska?”

“Sorry for saving us, asshole! Besides, that person has no idea what they’re doing. We can’t just let them get away with murder!” She has a fair point, but you’re still angry with her, nonetheless.

“Oh, and another thing—where the hell did that spell come from?! That’s a fucking deadly spell, if you ask me, and that’s definitely grounds for—oh my god, I don’t have time for this. Let’s just—“ You stop mid-sentence when you hear a quiet groaning, alerting you to the beast lying in the snow as the blood seeps from its skin. You turn to look back at it and your heart drops like a ton of bricks. The sound of snow crunching beneath someone’s feet erupts behind you, alerting you that Vriska has fled from the scene of the crime. You hardly care, though, because you’re falling to your knees, tending to the werewolf-now-turned human, bunching them up in your arms.

“God, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just . . . I’ve got to get you to the hospital ward. Don’t die on me, okay? Don’t you even think about it for a second.” You stumble to your feet as you rush back into the castle, cradling Jade against you as you search for help.

 

//

 

The smell of anti-septic floods your nostrils as you enter the hospital wing, searching for Jade’s bed. She’s been out cold for a week and you’ve visited her every single one of those days, waiting for her to wake up. As you find the location of her bed you discover she is awake, finally, and your heart leaps with joy, your stomach somersaulting and fluttering about. You’ve been worried sick over her current state (Vriska’s had to answer to Snape and the headmaster), but she’s seemed to have made a speedy recovery, much to your relief. Her hazel eyes dart over and catch sight of you, quickly darting away as you approach the end of her hospital bed.

“Hey, you’re awake. I brought you something.” You hold out her gift to her—a tiny potted plant of dittany, the dittany you grew together with her. “Thought you might like to see that our hard work paid off in the end, eh?” Jade takes the plant gingerly in her own hands and sets it on the side table next to her, humming in acknowledgement before turning on her side away from you, her mouth dipping into a deep frown. “You know, it’s not your fault.” You finally manage to gain Jade’s full attention, her eyes practically bugging out of her head as she stares at you, wild and furious.

“Yes it is, Dave! I could’ve killed you on more occasions than one, as well as Vriska! Do you want to be dead?!” You thin your lips, staring down at Jade solemnly.

“No, but—“

“But nothing, Dave. I’m dangerous and you don’t need to be around me. It’s a surprise that I haven’t been kicked out yet, too. They’ll probably deliver the news to me any minute now, seeing as I’ve recovered for the most part.”

“Jade, you’re being ridiculous. You’re a werewolf, so what? It doesn’t change who you are, Jade. You’re still an awesome and badass person, and I’d be dumb to let something like that go. Also, I’m sure the headmaster’s had to deal with this before. This is Hogwarts, Jade. You belong here.” A smile begins to form on her face, pushing at the edges of her mouth. As soon as it’s there, however, it disappears, replaced with melancholy.

“I could’ve killed you, Dave.” You shrug, sitting down on the edge of her bed next to her.

“So what.”

“I could have!”

“But you didn’t. You know, the first time I met you as a werewolf, you left me alone. You’d have done the same thing again if Vriska wasn’t there last night.” She shakes her head at you.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Jade, you can make it through this, if you let me help you. Hell, get Rose and John in on it, too. We’re your best friends, and we’ll always be here for you, no matter what. You’ll get through it.” She nods her head at you and you take her hand in yours gently, gripping it before pressing a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

“Hey, Dave?” You turn your attention back to her.

“Yeah, Jade?”

“Thanks. Y’know, for everything. I . . . I love you.” Her words surprise you, making your heart start running marathons in your chest. You notice the tinge of pink dusting her cheeks as she smiles softly at you, her hazel eyes sparkling.

“I love you too, Jade Harley. So fucking much,” you return the affection, pressing her hand against your sternum. The two of you exchange glances for a long while before her eyes wander above you, towards the ceiling.

“Mistletoe,” she giggles, pointing to the green plant growing above your head. “You know what that means.” You smirk as you inch towards her, brushing your lips against hers fervently, soaking in everything that is Jade Harley. She leans into the kiss, snaking her hands around your neck and pulling you closer against her.

 

You have a feeling everything is going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> The minimum required for this? 1000 words. How many words did you get? Over 5000. Yaaaaaay! ((Also, I hope you don't mind that Snape is only mentioned in it a few times. I meant to actually insert him, but it never happened. To be fair, he wasn't really supposed to be there in the first place, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )). I hope you enjoy my first attempt at completing a fic in a looooooong while!! :)


End file.
